Day 6 of Write Every Day in November (Seven Mintues of Heaven)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. Leatherhead wakes up a little bit early and uses it to think about the lover in bed with him. Human AU


Day 6 of Write Every Day in November: Hey guys so I want to give the warning now that I might not be able to update on a daily basis. I am on the almost second week of being sick and the obligation I feel to write, edit and post all on the same day isn't helping me feel better. I promise to be honest about my postings. If I didn't write anything one day I will not mark it as written on that day. I'm having fun doing this, but this is supposed to be a less stressed option than writing a novel in a month a right now it's becoming just as bad. I know to some what I do might not seem like a lot of effort, but I am a huge baby when I'm sick and the fact that I still feel pretty crummy even after being on medication for almost a week is wearing me down. I will do my best to post same day as I write, but at the moment I can't make that promise. Hope you guys understand and thank you all for those who have left comments and have made this whole thing so inspiring even though I feel so bad.

Seven Minutes of Heaven

Summary: Leatherhead wakes up a little bit early and uses it to think about the lover in bed with him.

Leatherhead slowly awoke and looked at the alarm clock. He groaned when he saw it would be going off in seven minutes. He was trying to decide if he should just get up now when he became aware of the weight on his side. He looked down and smiled as he saw Michelangelo curled up against him. Leatherhead gently ran a hand through the young man's blonde hair and reveled in how it felt like silk.

Both he and his lover were still naked from last night. A thought Leatherhead had to let go unless he wanted to end up taking a cold shower. Still it was nice to think of how intimate he and his lover were.

Leatherhead's mind drifted to the plans for the day. He didn't have to work late tonight which hopefully meant he'd get to have dinner with Michelangelo. The younger man had classes until five, but he also had training. He and Leatherhead had decided that if the other had to wait more than an hour for the other one to just eat without them. It was a compromise after too many nights of waiting too long to eat or not long enough. With their busy schedules it just worked better to not worry too much about eating together. They set aside Sunday mornings to have brunch and just relax with one another and that was enough.

Leatherhead thought of how excited Michelangelo was about training. He would be entering one of the biggest competitions of the year and he was hoping to do well. Leatherhead had faith in his little ninja. Michelangelo might be smaller than most, but he made up for size with agility and a strength that would make you think he was part ant. Leatherhead held back a laugh at the thought of how much Michelangelo would like that compliment.

Leatherhead heard the radio go off and he sighed. It was time to get up, but he'd been happy for the few moments he'd had just to relax and think of how happy he was. He slowly sat up and got out of bed. Grabbing his clothes and headed to the shower. When he came back to the bedroom his lover was still asleep. He didn't have classes until later and Leatherhead wanted him to sleep in. He leaned over and kissed the blonde man before grabbing his shoes and heading to the kitchen to have his coffee. He poured his caffeine fix into a to go mug and headed out the door. Once he was on the subway to work Leatherhead pulled out his phone and texted Michelangelo. "Love you," he typed before sending the text, knowing he wouldn't get a reply till later, but content to wait. The morning was going well so far. He hoped the rest of his day continued like this. Still it would be hard to beat as those extra seven minutes had felt a little like heaven


End file.
